vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Discussion Rules
Introduction is a site where the members attempt to index the statistics of characters across different fictional franchises. This leads to much discussion about certain feats, statements and calcs, about their validity, reliability, etcetera. However, certain topics keep popping up repeatedly, generally made by new members, despite being discussed and resolved multiple times in the past. The managing staff has grown weary continuously settling the more controversial issues to rest again and again, and hence have listed a few rules, to limit redundant discussions. The listed rules are to be followed for discussions ( ), in addition to the site rules. The Rules *Before starting to argue, please read the logical fallacies page. *First check if a certain topic has been handled previously. Since the search function does not work properly yet (Wikia's staff are trying to fix it), you can visit the profile page of a concerned specific character, or verse/franchise/fiction, and check the "See more discussions" link at the bottom right corner of the page for tagged related topics. This usually works more easily. *Building upon the previous suggestion, make sure to add topics for the "verse" and main characters related to your forum thread, in order to make it easier for other members to find it later on. *Don't repeatedly quote each other back-and-forth within the forums or message walls. This easily creates a long line of massive posts that make the threads nearly unreadable. *Don't complain about Dragon Ball power ratings without explicit feats from the new anime series. We have heard all of the arguments many times before, and are so sick and tired of constantly dealing with it that bringing them up has turned into a block-worthy offence. *Also do not ask about why we placed Buu saga DBZ characters in the same tier as Super Perfect Cell. The upper border of this tier is roughly a trillion times higher than the bottom. *Preferably avoid creating VS threads with Yhwach from Bleach, as the character's statistics are very uncertain and unproven. Additionally, there have been statements in recent chapters misusing the term omnipotence and omniscience (quite common in fiction). Please note that a franchise which does not yet have a legitimate Planet level feat will NOT be upgraded to Tier 2 or above under any circumstances. *The possibility for Madara Uchiha and the rest of the Naruto franchise characters to move at light speed has already been discussed and debunked repeatedly. Currently, any repetition of said discussion is highly annoying, and bar presence of a new canon movie, not subject to discussion. Similarly, do not try to unreasonably upgrade Kaguya, as there are too enormous contradictions involved to remotely accept it. *Please do not attempt to upgrade Naruto and Sasuke by power-scaling to the Sage of Six Paths. It was thoroughly discussed here and it was agreed that the Sage likely didn't create the Moon himself, thus placing him in a lower range of "Small Planet level" than previously believed while Naruto and Sasuke who had half his power would be placed in "Moon level+" tier. This is further solidified by their own feat and appropriate calculation, hence validating the decision as few assumptions are made as possible. *Please do not try to level up Johnny Joestar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure to 2-A just because he "hits with the force of infinite universes". This is an extremely biased and contradicted interpretation of how his powers work. Also do not try to upgrade Giorno Giovanna beyond Low 2-C. He was placed where he is post consultation from DarkLK, who devised the tiering system in effect. *Don't try to level up Yu Yu Hakusho to casual planet busters, as this has also previously been discussed over and over and has turned redundant. *Please avoid trying to upgrade To Aru characters to Tier 1-A or above, as this is also highly contradicted by other parts of this work of fiction. *Don't argue for upgrading Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann characters to 2-A or High 1-C. We have talked about this several times already. For example here, and here. *Do NOT post any threads or comments about Saitama being limitless, omnipotent, or that "he is a gag character who is never meant to lose". This is an illogical line of reasoning that does not fit in with our system, employs a very liberal use of no-limits fallacy, and defeats the base purpose of indexing character statistics. Please note that due to the highly repetitive nature of this particular discussion, failure to follow this rule may result in a block without any particular warning. *Do not attempt to upgrade Mundus, and per extension other members of the Devil May Cry cast, to Universe level+ or Multi-Solar System level. We have argued extensively about both, and reached the conclusion that neither interpretation is reliable. *Don't argue about Elder God Demonbane being "beyond omnipotence". For one thing, that is not conceptually possible, and for another, it is still dependent on using the sleeping Azathoth as a power source. We are not going to change its tier. In addition, "DYN Freaks" does not fit into the original Demonbane continuity, due to operating on an enormously lower level of reality than the original, and apparently ignoring the aforementioned power difference. *Do not attempt to upgrade the DC Comics multiverse into being infinite-dimensional, or The Presence, and other cosmic entities beyond their current positions near Low 1-B, without new and explicit evidence. For one thing western comics in particular usually tend to use "dimension" as a description of a pocket reality with different rules of physics, not a spatial or temporal direction. Unless it is explicitly clarified we cannot remotely use it as proof. And for another, it took Michael Demiurgos' entire power to create the totality of a regular multiverse. Among other instances, we have talked about this here, here, and here. *Do not try to upgrade or set specific tiers to Ajimu Najimi or Iihiko Shishime from Medaka Box. Given that they come from a meta-fictional parody manga, that mostly revolves around deconstructing, circumventing, dissecting, and exaggerating plot conveniences, and does not remotely make sense from a power-scaling perspective, their statistics are too hard to gauge. For the same reasons, also avoid using them in match-up threads. Other Rules *Site Rules *Editing Rules *Versus Thread Rules *Chat Rules Category:Important Category:Administration